Seven Days: The Next Year
by RevengeADDICT
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story, Seven Days. A few of you wanted another story like that, so here it is! Obviously ConVict. "Everyone who knows Conrad and Victoria Grayson knows they are portrayed to be the Golden Couple. And everyone who really knows them, knows they aren't. But what happens when they actually have to live up to that title for seven days?"
1. Chapter 1

**So a few people have asked me to continue my Seven Days fanfic that I finished a while back. So I figured, why not? In all honesty that was the fic that I felt most comfortable writing; I had all my work planned out for me in seven chapters. I figured it would be fun to do a sequel, so here you have it! Seven Days: The Next Year. **

**Also, if you haven't read that fanfic yet, it's probably not too important, but you might want to go read it just to make things easier for this one. I'm bringing back characters like Lauren the therapist and (possibly) Chris, the director. So if you don't know who they are, read Seven Days, lol. **

**:)**

* * *

She hadn't expected to get another call about the same task they'd performed a year ago. The whole event had gone up in flames, after all, what was the use of another failed attempt at their romance? Victoria took another sip of her wine as she considered the offer. Another week of playing the "good wife" for Conrad, all for publicity. Was it worth it?

Victoria was ripped from her thoughts when she heard the sound of the doors to the study sliding open. Seconds later, Conrad emerged, silently pouring himself a drink and seating himself on the opposite end of the couch. Neither bothered to close the distance between them.

"They called again."

Victoria's small, quiet words broke the tense silence between the awkward couple. Her eyes quickly drifted up to see his reaction, and when she found he was observing her as well, she quickly averted her gaze to the fireplace in front of her.

Conrad set his glass down before turning to face her and speaking. "The networking company?"

A slight nod gave Conrad the information he needed to know. Victoria watched him from the corner of her eye as he sat back, the crystal glass returning to his hand, and eventually, his lips.

"Well?"

Again, Victoria broke the silence. She wanted to know what he thought of this.

"Well, what?"

"What do you think we should do?" Victoria's voice sounded distant, almost scared to Conrad.

At this, Conrad slammed the glass down and turned to her, his voice sounding almost angry. "It's your choice, Victoria, I don't ever get a say in anything around here as it is. I forced you into this last year, I thought we could actually be _happy _together for one damn week, but all you did was complain, so my answer is no, I don't think we should accept the offer!"

"We were happy together for that week, and for a few after that!" Victoria tried to protest, reminding him of the night they'd reconciled for real.

"Yet our relationship wasn't enough for you, Victoria, it never was. You had me and we were truly happy for a _month. _But it's very clear that I can't satisfy you my dear, so I'd rather not face yet another broken heart," Conrad exploded.

"It was a simple fight!" Victoria argued. "I didn't mean what I said, I was drunk, all thanks to you!"

"I think you've said enough," Conrad answered harshly. "All I ever wanted was to love you."

Victoria opened her mouth to fire another insult at him, but then immediately closed it. It was useless.

They'd had a terrible argument a few weeks into their newfound relationship; their genuine relationship. It had been late one weekend and they'd both had too much to drink. Conrad had taken to teasing her about her past affairs, and Victoria had gotten angry. In her drunken state of mind, she'd retorted with a few nasty comments about her love affair with David; taunting Conrad with mentions of the nights she'd spent with the terrorist while her husband was away.

Conrad hadn't taken these insults well, it only made him furious and they'd had an awful fight that night. Victoria had finally resorted to throwing her glass of wine at his chest quickly, screaming more hurtful words at him before she made her exit. Those words that she'd uttered that night, "I never really loved you, Conrad, and I never will," had ended their relationship.

For the next few months things had been utterly toxic between them. Their fighting grew worse and more violent until they couldn't bear the sight of one another anymore. Conrad had moved out into the South Fork and Victoria had gladly watched him go. Only two months ago had he returned; slowly he would come and visit her at the Manor; well, more like irritate her. He would stop by to see the children as well. Soon enough, he wasn't leaving anymore after the visits.

Victoria hadn't kicked him out after that, she'd let him stay the nights he wanted to. Of course not in _her _room; they hadn't shared a bed since the break up. They hadn't divorced throughout the time period, so Victoria couldn't legally make him leave. And she didn't want to.

She hadn't meant what she had told him when she was drunk. She loved him; as much as she tried to hide it. And he loved her.

"Victoria?"

She turned her head slightly to look at him, and realized he'd been speaking while she'd been reminiscing of the past. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" The question was simple, everyday words; but for Victoria it was more. They were speaking without fighting. She didn't feel the awkward tension anymore. She felt _wanted. _

"Nothing, Conrad."

"You can tell me."

"I said _nothing_," she snapped angrily.

Conrad flinched backwards, and Victoria saw that he had began to stretch an arm around the couch, around her shoulders, and she'd scared him off. It was for the better, though. Better that he didn't get close.

"I want to do it," Conrad decided thoughtfully. "The documentary. I think we should."

"Again?" Victoria asked snidely, eyes rolling at the thought of another session of couples counseling. "Don't think that it'll end like it did before."

"Oh, darling, I wouldn't begin to imagine," Conrad scoffed tauntingly, and Victoria smiled genuinely. She'd missed this. Their endless banter. The subtle flirting. The terms of endearment, no matter how annoying they happened to get. She'd missed _him. _

No. No, she hadn't. She was better off without him. She shouldn't be with him, she shouldn't do this again. She wouldn't.

"Let's just make sure that we commit the whole time," Conrad decided. "That way our fighting can't be used against us."

"That'll be too hard, Conrad," Victoria laughed gently. "We can't go a day without fighting."

"Well, we somehow managed over twenty years."

She laughed again, this time, with him. "All right. I'll call them back."

"You do that. I'm going to bed," Conrad decided, patting her shoulder in a kind gesture as he rose. "Just remember that this time tomorrow night it'll be your bed I'm sleeping in."

Victoria snorted. "It also may do you good to remember that you won't be sleeping in my bed tonight."

"I didn't ask to," Conrad replied lightly. "But if you wanted to prepare for the week ahead..."

"I don't think I need to practice falling asleep next to you," Victoria scoffed. "Now be quiet so I can call them."

"Fine," Conrad replied as she rose next to him.

He lightly slapped her rear as he exited, chuckling to himself as she glared at him. "Go to bed, Conrad, or hell."

"Goodnight to you too, sweetheart," he called as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Whew. Sorry for how short it is, but this is just an introduction, kind of an explanation of what happened between the time gap. Basically ConVict were together for a few months; then they had a fight, which resulted in a separation but not divorce. Things got a little better so Conrad moved back in, but they're not all lovey dovey anymore. Now they're doing it all over again... so yay! I'm honestly not sure how I'm going to end this story. It'll have nine chapters (if i do the documentary watching) since this chap was an intro and not an actual day. Anyways, PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**

**Love ya guys,**

**xoxoxo**


	2. Day 1

**First of all, I want to apologize for the wait. I'll try to update quicker, kay? Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

**_Seven Days: The Next Year_**

**_ Day 1_**

* * *

Victoria's eyes fluttered open slowly as she breathed in the cool, crisp air. A few dancing sunbeams flew in through the open balcony doors, shining warm light on her smooth skin. Everything was calm and peaceful. Victoria smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Victoria, wake up, now!"

The loud slam of the door startled her out of her quiet mood. She didn't even have time to reopen her eyes before she felt Conrad's strong arms yanking her out of bed and half-carrying her to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" She nearly shouted angrily, throwing his arms off of her.

"They're already here!" Conrad answered harshly, and Victoria realized that he was already dressed. "Well, why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I thought you were already awake," Conrad explained as Victoria began to wash up in the bathroom. "I didn't know you were going to sleep in on the very day you were supposed to be up early."

"I'm _coming,_ Conrad," Victoria growled as she finished in the bathroom and grabbed a purple fitted dress out of her closet, not bothering to kick him out while she changed. He'd refuse and it would only take longer.

Conrad watched as she slipped out of her nightgown, quickly dragging the dress she'd selected off the hanger and unzipping it so she could step in. He automatically stepped over and helped her zip it up as she ran a brush through her tangled curls, checking her reflection in the mirror and beginning to start on her makeup.

Conrad sighed and moved towards the door as his cell phone beeped. "They want us down now. I'll go make an excuse while you finish up."

* * *

"Where's Victoria?" The new director asked frantically. "We're starting the interviews and such in five minutes!"

"We got held up in bed," Conrad lied, scratching his head to appear uncomfortable giving more details. "I'm sure she'll be down soon."

The man took the hint. "All right. Just get her down her quicker next time, okay?"

"Of course," Conrad replied, jogging back up the stairs in chase of his wife. Luckily, he nearly bumped into her as she was leaving the bedroom. "Come on," he hissed quietly. "They're all waiting."

"I haven't even had breakfast yet, Conrad," Victoria replied tauntingly, slipping her arm through his as they approached the cameras. "You'll simply have to wait."

"Waiting is one of many things that irritates me, dear," Conrad spat through his charming smile. "You'll have to eat later."

Victoria didn't respond, they were in too close proximity to continue fighting. Someone might overhear them, and that wouldn't get them too far. Instead, Victoria chose to plaster on a bright smile to match her husband's, and sweetly greeted the strangers in her home. She saw a familiar face, and immediately turned in the direction, leading an ever-so-willing Conrad with her.

"Chris," she warmly welcomed, putting her arms around him in a stiff, forced embrace and allowing him to press his lips to her hand. "I didn't realize you'd be directing this year's interviews as well."

Chris looked uncomfortable around Victoria, as if the small woman could inflict some great harm on him. "Well, what can I say. I had no idea the whole thing was going to blow up."

It was a lie, of course, but in some ways true. He hadn't known what Emily was planning to do with the footage.

Victoria didn't believe a word of it. "You were in charge of the footage, correct? You claim that someone came and tampered with the film right before we aired? Such a pity."

Her voice nearly dripped with sarcasm as Conrad stepped forward and placed an arm around her waist in a gentlemanly fashion. "Darling, let's put this behind us. We _all _have to get along if we want this to go according to plan."

"I see you two have warmed up to each other," Chris remarked as he noticed Conrad's arm gently looped around Victoria's waist.

Victoria smiled cruelly at Conrad and patted his shoulder. "We're doing better than ever."

Chris nodded curiously before pulling out his phone and glancing at the time. "I need you both to be completely honest. Are you really doing better?"

"At times."

"Of course not."

Once again, they disagreed. Victoria glared at her husband, who flashed a grin as Chris held his phone up to his ear. "Hello, Lauren?"

Victoria internally groaned. "No, Chris, please don't call her again. I don't think I can take another one of those sessions."

He completely ignored her. "Yes. Yes, they need to come in again. Preferably sooner rather than later."

"Just calm down, we could use the help," Conrad muttered to his wife as he felt her become tense again.

"I don't want help, Conrad, we can get along just fine on our own," Victoria insisted, trying to prove her point by allowing Conrad's arm to remain on her waist.

"I'll tell them. All right. We'll see you then," Chris cut in. "You too. Bye."

He hung up the phone and turned to the impatient couple. "After you finish up with interviews here, you're going to go to Lauren's office again. And please do make an effort this time!"

"Having someone tell me how my marriage is falling apart right in front of my spouse isn't exactly my idea of a good time," Victoria lectured the director angrily.

"Well, you don't have a choice," Chris reminded her. "Now paint those smiles back on, because you're on live in a few minutes. Come with me afterwards and we'll go to therapy."

"If we must," Victoria muttered, turning away from Chris as Conrad removed his hand from her waist and strode beside her, smiling widely at everyone who bothered to glance at them. "Do play nice, dear," he murmured to her as they prepared to step onto the screen. "They'll want a real romance this time."

"Then we shouldn't have agreed to this," Victoria retorted quietly. "But I'll do my best."

"That a girl," Conrad praised, patting her shoulder lightly as he slipped past her. Victoria watched him go, jaw tightening. _It's almost as if he tries to make this more painful than it already is._

* * *

"Today, we have Conrad and Victoria Grayson here with us."

Victoria knew this was her and Conrad's cue to make their appearance, so she gently took hold of her husband's hand and led him to the sofa, sitting down next to him and smiling at the interviewer, Megan.

"Thank you for having us Megan, it's great to be here," Victoria greeted kindly, performing her duties perfectly to Conrad's watchful eyes.

"It's our pleasure," Megan assured her as the cameras moved closer. "Now the last time the two of you sat down for an interview with me, it didn't go as well, did it?"

This earned a chuckle from Conrad, who leaned back and draped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "I don't believe so. We weren't getting along very well that year; and this led to the explosion, I'm afraid," Conrad laughed as Victoria smiled widely at Conrad, then the cameras.

Megan laughed along with him. "So what happened? What set off this so-called 'explosion'?"

Conrad opened his mouth to spin a perfectly woven lie, when Victoria cut him off. "I did, honestly."

He quickly shut his mouth and waited for Victoria to dig herself out of this messy situation.

Much to his surprise, she did. "The footage they showed for the actual documentary was taken entirely out of context, first of all. Yes, there were some hard feelings between us, but never as bad as they made it seem."

Megan nodded, resting her hand on her chin as Victoria continued to gracefully twist and turn around the truth and portray their love life as perfect and beautiful. "Yes, we had a fight, but we've long since made up. No one's perfect, we just have to accept one another's flaws and make them beautiful in our own eyes."

Conrad smiled at Victoria's speech. She had always had a certain way with words. "Victoria here is absolutely right. We've overlooked each other's mistakes, although with a wife like this, there's not much to overlook," Conrad teased lovingly. Victoria looked over and smiled at him as he rubbed her shoulder gently with the arm he'd previously placed around her.

The lady in front of them seemed to buy it. "I take it you two have romantically reconciled recently? You're acting like honeymooners," she teased.

Victoria emitted a fake laugh, glancing at Conrad happily and taking his hand in hers. "You're correct. We've, as they say, 'kissed and made up' about a week ago."

"I can see that," Megan joked. "All right, I'll leave you two to your honeymoon pleasures. Thank you both for doing this."

"No problem," Conrad replied, standing up and shaking her hand after Victoria did the same. "Thank you."

The cameras shut off then; even though Conrad knew that the security tapes were still recording Victoria and him. So he nudged her suggestively; and she took the hint, slipping her arm through his and clinging to his side. He glanced down and noticed the red look on her cheeks through her bright smile. "Everything all right, sweetheart?"

"This is utterly degrading, Conrad. Having you parading me around these crowds of people all looking up to our relationship... it brings me back to a time we'd best not revisit," Victoria confessed as they managed to slip towards his study, trying to avoid Chris and their therapy session.

Conrad grinned. "I always thought you enjoyed showing yourself off on my arm like the trophy wife you are."

"You know for a fact that I do not, Conrad," Victoria corrected him as they walked past the doorway, trying to avoid Chris, who conveniently popped up in front of them. "Where are you two going?"

"Anywhere besides that nauseating therapy session you've scheduled," Victoria replied shortly, removing her arm from his.

Chris chuckled and shook his head. "Actually, that's the only place you're going."

"I really don't believe that Victoria wants to be part of this," Conrad interrupted on the brunette's behalf. "In fact, I assume it'll make more issues in this marriage."

"Well then you need more sessions," Chris advised. "I'm not changing my mind. If we want this to be a successful week, the both of you need to get along. Do you hear me?"

"You know, I don't recall agreeing to perform the position of doting wife and submissive host," Victoria cut in. "I'd appreciate it if you'd cease this constant bartering. I don't plan on attending a single one of these sessions and that's the way it's going to stay."

"You don't exactly have a choice, Victoria," Chris reminded her. "So you and Conrad need to get in the cars _now._"

* * *

"I haven't seen you two in about a year now," Lauren greeted them as Conrad and Victoria made themselves comfortable on the pastel colored furniture. "How have you two been doing?"

Victoria pursed her lips, crossing her legs primly before answering. "Better than _ever. _We're head-over-heels for each other."

Without a moment's hesitation, she leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Conrad's shocked lips, and pulled away before he had time to respond. "See? Clearly this session is a mistake."

Conrad stared at Victoria, completely stunned. That was the first time they'd kissed in so long. And she'd stopped so quickly! He _still _felt a tingle rush through his body at the thought of her lips touching his; she had to feel the same way. "Victoria, I-"

"Feel the same way that I do on this subject," Victoria finished with a smile as she nestled into Conrad's shoulder while he immediately took the hint and wrapped his arms around her. "Conrad doesn't think we need this therapy either. Now if you don't mind, I have some very important things to get done."

"Stay," Lauren ordered, barely glancing up from the notes she was scribbling down. "Chris told me _everything. _You're not leaving here until I allow you."

Victoria scowled and scooted out of Conrad's embrace, much to his dismay. "Then let's get started, I'd like to spend as little time possible here."

Lauren rolled her eyes and faced the couple. "All right. I'm planning on doing a little one-on-one time with each of you today as well. But as usual, we'll start together."

Conrad nodded and sat back into the couch cushions, contemplating stretching his arm over Victoria's shoulders. She'd just rid herself of his embrace, so it probably wouldn't work for the better. He was ripped from his internal war by the sound of Lauren's voice.

"So, all I know is that at the end of last year's sessions, you two were together. And only a year later, you both claim not to have feelings for one another any longer. May I ask what happened?"

"You run with this one, sweetheart," Conrad insisted. "After all, you answered it _so _well during the interview."

"I believe that would make it your turn, Conrad," Victoria sassily replied, smiling sweetly at her husband. "Go ahead, why don't you?"

"We had a fight," Conrad began. "Which resulted in yet another failed attempt at romance. That's honestly about it."

Lauren nodded. "Now what exactly caused this fight?"

Conrad smiled brightly over at his wife. "I presume it's your turn to answer now, Victoria."

Victoria shot him a glare while she thought of the best way she could portray herself as absolutely innocent. "Well, in all honesty it was Conrad's fault."

The patriarch shot a very dramatic look of hurt over to Victoria, who responded with an eye roll as she continued. "Yes, I may have brought up a few sensitive subjects, but in my defense, he was the one who started the conversation."

"What were these... _subjects_?" Lauren inquired curiously.

"A man," Victoria answered vaguely. Her response elicited a laugh from Conrad.

"Victoria decided that jealousy was a good color on me. So she brought up David Clarke and their love affair," he emphasized, stretching out the final word of his sentence as he flashed a taunting smirk at Victoria.

She returned it with a cold stare. "Let's not forget that you were the one to overreact, as always."

"You were the one responsible for my reaction, my dear," Conrad reminded her. "Don't pretend you weren't."

"I don't appreciate your tone," Victoria retorted sharply. "I couldn't possibly have any control over your actions and you know that as well as I do."

"You seem to forget the fact that you ruined one of my best shirts by tossing your wine glass at it," Conrad remarked, raising his eyebrows and pointing at her in an accusation.

"I don't recall that," Victoria snarkily replied. "Please refrain from reminding me."

"I believe it's about time for the single sessions," Lauren interrupted hastily. She had forgotten how messed up this couple truly was. "Victoria? Why don't you go first."

Conrad took that as his cue to leave. "Have fun, Victoria," he drawled sarcastically.

She blew his comment off her shoulders and turned to the therapist. "All right, what could you possibly have in store for me now?"

"Lay back on the couch," Lauren decided, crossing her legs. When Victoria complied with her demands, she continued. "All right. The way this exercise works is simple; I'm going to say a word, and you say the first thing that pops in your mind. Understand?"

"If I must," Victoria muttered, shutting her eyes and waiting for Lauren's voice.

"Pain."

"Love," Victoria instinctively replied. She didn't know what she meant by that; all she knew was that sometimes love hurt.

Lauren nodded with pity in her eyes as she scribbled on her notepad. "Happiness."

"Family." A smile spread across Victoria's face.

"Comfort," Lauren chose carefully.

"Home."

Lauren nodded, and decided to change her approach. "Heartbreak."

"Conrad."

The words spilled out before Victoria could stop herself.

Lauren nodded. "You can go, Victoria."

She watched the brunette leave before moving to her computer and typing furiously. The words all linked together somehow... this, _this _could be what she'd been missing the whole time.

* * *

"I'm going to have you do the same as Victoria did, Conrad. Lie back on the couch."

Conrad nodded and fell back on the sofa, waiting for more instructions.

"Now, I'm going to say a word. All I need you to do is tell me what word you associate that with; basically, say the first thing that comes into your mind," Lauren explained.

"All right," Conrad answered. "Let's get started."

"Peace."

"Faithfulness," Conrad replied non hesitantly.

"Anger," Lauren pressed.

"Pain," Conrad effortlessly answered.

Lauren nodded curiously. "Beauty?"

An image flashed in Conrad's head of Victoria. "Love."

"Love." Lauren hoped the answer would be what she anticipated.

"Victoria." The answer was honest; even if Conrad wasn't sure just what he was saying. He didn't even try taking it back.

"Victoria, could you come back in?" Lauren called immediately. "Conrad's finished."

Victoria entered a moment later, taking her seat next to Conrad and waiting. "Well? What news do you have for us now?"

"I'd just like to go over these word images," Lauren answered, and Conrad felt his heart skip a beat. _Don't read them out loud, don't read them out loud!_

"We'll start with Victoria's."

Victoria internally groaned as Lauren pulled out a sheet. "You relate pain with love, comfort and happiness to family and heartbreak to Conrad. Could you give us an explanation, possibly?"

Conrad's face fell when he heard the last sentence. _Had he really broken her heart? Had she loved him enough to let him have her heart?_

"I associate pain with love for the same reason that I relate heartbreak to Conrad," Victoria replied cautiously. It was no use lying now. "I relate comfort and happiness to family because I feel both those things when my family happens to be around me and getting along."

Lauren nodded. "If you don't mind, I'd like to move back to your first answer. Could you give us a more in-depth answer?"

Victoria pursed her lips. She didn't want to do this. "I seem to be lacking a better reply at the moment."

She didn't buy it. "Victoria, you associate pain with heartbreak, correct?"

"I suppose so."

"That means you relate love to Conrad," Lauren pointed out. "There seems to be a pattern. From what I can tell, you loved Conrad and he hurt you by breaking your heart."

Victoria sat in silence for a moment before replying. "As I clearly stated before, I have no answer. Let's move on."

Lauren realized it was best to leave Victoria be for now, and moved on to Conrad. "Okay. Conrad, in your sessions, you relate-"

"Lauren, could you... could you keep the results private? For now?" Conrad interrupted, giving her a pleading glance.

Lauren frowned, but decided to help him out. "If you want to, I suppose I can."

"Thank you."

Victoria looked over at Conrad curiously. "What could be so secretive about our marriage that even I don't know about?"

"I'd just like to keep it to myself, all right?"

Conrad's sharp tone caused Victoria to flinch. He normally didn't use such harsh accents around her, at least as of late he didn't.

"Now what do you have to tell us?" Conrad rapidly asked Lauren, hoping to fill the awkward silence.

"Nothing," Lauren replied, even though it was a lie. "You two can go."

Victoria stood up without another word, thanked Lauren, glared at Chris (whom had reentered the room) and allowed Conrad to open the door for her as she exited.

_I've never seen a couple just like them, _Lauren pondered. _Two people obviously in love who refuse to show the other. It's a strange case indeed._

* * *

**Okay. First day is done in the week. One down, six to go! I have a few ideas for the upcoming chapters so they should be coming out quicker than this one did; but who knows when writers block will strike :( So anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**

**xoxoxo**


	3. Day 2

**Sorry for the wait again! Let's blame it on schoolwork and not my laziness, okay?**

* * *

** Day 2.**

* * *

Conrad stirred slightly out of his slumber when he heard a bird chirping outside his window; but didn't awake fully. Instead, he flopped his arm down on the other side of the bed, trying to pull Victoria closer against him. But when his only discovery was cold, empty sheets, he opened his eyes.

Slipping out of bed, he groaned sleepily and decided to get dressed before he went to chase after Victoria. Most likely she was already waiting for him downstairs.

* * *

Victoria's heavy breathing echoed throughout her own ears as sweat began to trickle down her smooth forehead. _Faster, _she urged herself as she moved quicker. Her feet made a muffled slapping sound as she jogged across the pavement, wind blowing through her distraught ponytail.

She was only half a mile away from Grayson Manor so far, and she wanted to go so much farther, to just escape the cameras, run away from everything... And now she was. Her morning runs, that were kept secret from every other soul in her family, were her quiet place.

"Vic..toria," a voice panted from behind her, and Victoria whirled around immediately, stopping in her tracks. "Conrad? Did you _follow _me here?"

Conrad didn't answer, he held up a hand as he crouched over, supporting himself by placing his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath. Victoria couldn't help herself; she began laughing hysterically. "You're out of breath, Conrad? And here I was thinking that you were back at the gym these past few months."

Conrad had finally regained control of his breathing, and he rose to his full height before his wife, trying to blow off the stretching sensation in his calves. "I was. I just focused mainly on the weights, not cardio, for goodness sake. How often do you do this?"

"At least three or four times a week," Victoria replied, her breathing still not out of range. She was in far better shape than him when it came to jogging. "I didn't think anyone knew about it."

"Martha told me," Conrad explained. He then squinted at her in shock. Victoria instantly became self-conscious, glancing down at her body. "What's the matter? Is there a bug on me?"

"You're wearing _pants_?" Conrad was in shock. He hadn't seen her in anything other than a dress-or nothing at all- in decades.

Victoria nodded, looking over her purple tank top and black leggings. "You catch everything, don't you?"

He grinned, letting her sarcastic tone roll over his shoulder. "So you _run. _That's why you have such an amazing body. I always wondered."

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "You think about my _body _in your spare time?"_  
_

"No, of course not," Conrad exclaimed rapidly, tilting his head to the side in an effort to regain composure. "That's not what I meant at all-"

"Honestly Conrad, if I'd known you were so perverted I wouldn't have agreed to do this interview," Victoria continued, watching his face turn red with embarrassment.

Conrad didn't answer her. Instead, he racked his brain for something to do, he had to change the subject... "Arm wrestling," he immediately threw out. "Let's arm wrestle and we can see who's in better shape."

"You're setting me up to lose," Victoria accused. "As you stated before, you lift weights. I may be strong, but I doubt that I'm anywhere near being more powerful than you."

"Why thank you," Conrad replied, flashing a grin at her. "But I believe you're just afraid to lose to _me."_

"Reverse psychology will not work on me, Conrad," Victoria lectured him. "Although since I want to be a fair sport, I suppose it wouldn't be an awful thing to do."

"Well then you're on, darling," Conrad chided, crooking his eyebrows upward as he grinned. "Let's get back to the manor."

"I have to finish my run first," Victoria reminded him. "I'll be back within the hour."

Conrad rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll wait."

She smiled and turned away from him, sprinting off into the shady path.

* * *

"Finally finished?"

Victoria set down her water bottle and turned to the voice in the doorway, groaning when she saw her husband. "Are you finished following me around like a needy puppy?"

"You know, as soon as the camera crew gets here, you're going to have to be nice to me again," Conrad reminded her with a smirk as he sat down beside her. "What is this room, anyways?"

"You helped me renovate it a few years ago, remember?" Victoria answered, motioning to the room around her. "I usually do morning yoga in here."

"I never knew you loved exercising _so _much," Conrad told her. "It's almost odd."

"It's one place where you aren't," Victoria teased. "So I do enjoy it."

He laughed and got up, offering a hand. "Let's go finish our bet. Unless you've decided to quit out of fear of humiliation..."

"As if," Victoria snorted. "You're on, Conrad. But I do have to stretch first."

"You're taking an awfully long time," Conrad complained. "Part of me thinks you're doing it just to irritate me."

"I'm doing no such thing," Victoria lied with a smirk. "I'll be up in five minutes."

Conrad nodded and turned to leave, before he saw her bend over to begin her stretching. _Maybe you can learn patience after all, _he told himself and sat down.

Victoria heard him step back into the room and rolled her eyes. _Typical man. _"Go away, Conrad."

The sound of embarrassed footsteps quickly exiting the room was music to her ears.

* * *

Conrad was sitting at the table, alone, reading his morning newspaper a few minutes later when Chris came over. "Good morning Conrad. Where's Victoria?"

"I believe she's getting dressed," Conrad answered, folding up the newspaper. "Speaking of Victoria, I actually wanted to ask a favor on her behalf."

Chris frowned, not sure what to expect. "Shoot."

Conrad nodded. "Well, you see, Victoria and I are having a competition... I was wondering if you could film it."

"We film everything," Chris reminded him. "Of course. But please don't tell me it's some sort of wrestling match between the two of you."

"No," Conrad answered, amused that Chris actually believed Victoria would have that much physical contact with him. "We're going to arm wrestle."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Arm wrestling? And Victoria agreed to this?"

"Yes," Conrad replied proudly. "She'll be down here in a minute."

"I'll be ready," Chris suspiciously told him, frowning as he walked off.

* * *

"Are you done now?"

Conrad continued to bang on his wife's door, not opening it out of courtesy for her privacy. "Victoria, are you even in there?"

Victoria was currently laying on her bed, fully dressed, but reading a novel instead of coming downstairs. "I'm not feeling well, Conrad... You'd better tell Chris I won't be making any appearances today."

Putting his manners aside, Conrad barged in. The cameras were on though, so he couldn't pester her in his usual way. "Are you positive, sweetheart?"

There was a hint of annoyance in his voice that only Victoria could detect. "I am. I apologize, I know you were _so_ looking forward to the rest of the day."

Conrad may have not been able to use his words to get her out of bed, but he knew other ways. "Well, then I'll take care of you."

He slipped in the bed beside her, and slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him as she tried to focus on her novel. "What are you reading?"

"You don't have to help me, Conrad," Victoria warned him sweetly. She'd always valued her personal space, and that was what Conrad was using against her.

"No, no, I insist," Conrad interrupted, snatching the book from her hands and inspecting it, turning it over front and back. Victoria bit her lip to keep from losing her temper. "I believe you lost my page."

"I'm sorry," Conrad lied, tossing the book onto the floor. "It didn't look all that interesting anyways."

"Actually, I was enjoying it," Victoria claimed, smiling brightly at him through clenched teeth. "Would you be a dear and get it for me?"

"Of course," he answered, slipping out from under the blanket and picking the book up. Instead of handing it to her, he decided to further irritate his wife until she admitted she wasn't actually sick. He began paging through it. "Let's see... where were you?"

"Page 178," Victoria dryly replied, reaching for the book. He held it out of her reach. "Shh, I'm reading this... Oh, this death is horrible."

"Don't tell me!" Victoria begged, not wanting him to ruin the ending. "Could you please hand it to me?"

"Quiet darling, James just died and now they're burying him," Conrad muttered as he flipped to the end of the book. "Oh, would you look at that. Sally's dead too."

Victoria shut her eyes angrily and desperately tried to control her temper, for the camera's sake. "That spoiled the ending for me, Conrad," she forced out as sweetly as she could.

Conrad mocked a look of sympathy. "Oh, I apologize. Not much to spoil; the four main characters all die anyways."

Victoria clenched her palms into fists under the sheets and took a deep breath. "You know what? I think I'll be fine alone, if you wanted to give me some time to rest."

"No problem, I'm tired too," Conrad replied, climbing into the bed with her again and wrapping his arms around her. "We can take a nap if you'd like."

Victoria was ready to push Conrad off her balcony at this point, but the cameras were still watching them. "Fine," she spit out through clenched teeth.

Conrad smiled and pulled her down onto his chest, forcing her to stay in his embrace. He began to stroke different parts of her body; from her sides to her hips to her stomach. He knew this would irritate her even more.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Victoria whispered so that the cameras wouldn't hear. "Or just leave me alone for good."

Conrad didn't reply; instead, he continued to touch her, sometimes tickling and other times just stroking. She reached her limit when his hands found their way down the curve of her hips, moving to place his palms over her backside.

Victoria instantly shot up, throwing the blankets off so he was forced to stop his actions. "I've suddenly just recovered all my energy. I feel perfectly fine now, Conrad."

"I thought you might," Conrad replied lightly as he slid out of the bed, smirking at her. "Ready to arm wrestle? Or are you feeling sick again?"

Victoria shot him a glare as soon as they stepped outside her room. "What the hell was that? Did you really need to spoil my current favorite novel? And could you stop constantly touching me?"

"Be quiet, someone might hear you," Conrad replied silently. "You can complain all you want, but I was just trying to help you get better."

"We both know you weren't," Victoria scoffed as they made their way down the stairs. Chris was waiting for them. "Took you long enough," he remarked as the three walked into the kitchen. "The cameras are all set up. If you're going to have this competition, do it now."

"Changed your mind yet?" Conrad teased as he crossed the table, standing opposite her.

"Never," Victoria replied smartly, placing her elbow on the table and extending her arm. "Ready?"

Conrad glanced over at Chris as he took Victoria's hand and prepared to win. "Chris, are the cameras ready?"

"One second," the cameraman called as he adjusted the angle. Soon enough, he signaled that they were filming. "Conrad, Victoria, why don't you tell the viewers what you're doing?"

Conrad nodded, looking into the camera before glancing back at Victoria. "Victoria and I are going to have an arm wrestling match."

"And, have you ever done this before?" The cameraman questioned, trying to get more details for the show.

"No," Victoria replied. "So when I beat him, Conrad will just blame it on beginners' luck."

"Oh please, there's no way you can win," Conrad scoffed. "I'm obviously stronger than you."

"That doesn't mean anything," Victoria explained. "I'm smaller and more agile than you are, not to mention more strategic. Brute force won't work on everything, Conrad."

"Why don't you start?" Chris cut in, hoping to quench this lighthearted banter before it turned into one of their famous arguments.

Victoria nodded, focusing on their hands. "Just say when. "

Chris shrugged. "All right. Begin."

The camera zoomed in on their hands and watched as Victoria immediately struggled against Conrad's tight grip. Conrad smirked, he was barely putting any effort in. "Having trouble, honey?"

Victoria strained against him, digging her nails into his skin to try to make him give up. "Not at all, _darling_."

Conrad grinned, using his other hand to grab a water bottle and take a drink. "Anytime now."

She glared at him, leaning forward on the counter to try and get more leverage. "Stop distracting me."

"I didn't realize I was," he answered nonchalantly, setting the water bottle down and smirking at her useless efforts to pin his hand down.

Victoria formed a plan in her mind, and smiled to herself. She slid forward until her face was a few inches away from Conrad's, and quickly pressed her lips against his. The few seconds of shock and confusion was all Victoria needed to slam Conrad's hand down on the wooden counter top and pull away, smiling widely. "Looks like you lost, Conrad."

"That's cheating!" He exclaimed, cheeks red with embarrassment. "You can't do that, you knew it would distract me!"

Victoria laughed. "I told you I was more strategic, did I not?"

"Come on Victoria, you knew I was going to win," Conrad pleaded, completely humiliated and frustrated.

"I didn't know that," Victoria replied, batting her eyelashes at him tauntingly. "You should've put more effort into it."

"I want a rematch," Conrad decided. "Unless you're scared?"

"I'm not scared, I already beat you once," Victoria reminded him. "I think that's enough for today."

Conrad wanted to argue with her more, but the cameras were still on, and he was still forced to play the doting husband. "Fine. Let's do something else then."

"I actually believe I'm feeling sick again," Victoria lied. "And it might be contagious, I wouldn't want to get you sick. I better go lie down, alone."

"Nonsense, you would've already gave it to me from when you cheated and kissed me," Conrad answered matter-of-fact-ly. "I'll go up with you, unless you're feeling better?"

Victoria smiled falsely and slipped her arm through his, digging her fingernails into his skin angrily. "Wouldn't you know, I am feeling fine after all."

"Well then you'll be up for another competition? One that you can't cheat on?"

"I didn't cheat on the first one," Victoria reminded him. "Your weakness for women isn't my fault. I just happen to be one."

"Let's have a breath holding competition," Conrad challenged. "It gives us equal odds."

"Fine," Victoria answered sweetly, after receiving a look from Chris that told her she'd better start playing up their relationship-or else. "I suppose we could do that."

"Okay, right here," Conrad decided, beckoning the camera crew over with them and giving a short explanation of what they were about to do. He then turned back to his wife and stood facing her. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she responded. "Chris, you call it."

Chris nodded. "All right, deep breath... and go."

Victoria stared at Conrad, holding her breath in the base of her throat and desperate to win again. Conrad looked at her, and stepped forward slightly, then jumped forward and began tickling her stomach without ever releasing his breath.

She almost lost her breath, almost lost to _him_, but Victoria didn't. She desperately batted at his hands, while still holding out in the competition.

Conrad's air supply was getting lower and lower when he decided he better do something fast. So with all the energy he could muster, he backed Victoria up to the couch and leaned over her, using one hand to pin her arms above her head and the other to continue his torture.

Finally, when Conrad had reached the point of seeing stars from lack of oxygen, Victoria burst out in a throaty laugh, struggling to get out of his grasp. He smiled triumphantly and got off of her, extending a hand to help her up from the couch. "Now we're even."

"That was not fair," Victoria panted, still out of breath from being forced to hold it while her husband held her down and tickled her.

"It's similar to what you did," Conrad retorted with a smirk. "Come on, don't be mad."

"I'm not," Victoria lied for the cameras. "Just a little irritated."

"I'll make it up to you..." Conrad compensated, an idea forming in his mind. "I'll take you out for dinner tonight."

Victoria forced a smile. "I'd like that. Which restaurant?"

"Anywhere you'd like," Conrad replied. "Just name the place."

"All right," Victoria answered thankfully. "Let's go."

* * *

Victoria let out an exhausted sigh as she followed Conrad into their bedroom that night, walking over to her vanity and removing her earrings. "That was a disaster."

"I thought it went quite well," Conrad disagreed, shedding his suit jacket and hanging it up in the closet. "We got along, didn't we?"

"Yes, but it wasn't the least bit enjoyable," Victoria huffed as she slipped off her shoes, setting them back in their proper places.

Conrad frowned as he fiddled with his tie. "I had a good time. What made it so awful?"

"I just don't like being filmed while I'm supposedly out on a date," Victoria answered dryly. "It feels so awkward."

"Well I can make up for it, I'll take you out tomorrow and request that we be alone," Conrad decided, continuing to struggle with his tie.

To his surprise, Victoria walked over and caught his hands, placing them at his sides before letting her nimble fingers expertly undo the mess he'd made of his tie. "That would be nice, Conrad. Thank you."

Conrad frowned, confused at Victoria's current actions. The cameras weren't on, and not only had she accepted his private dinner invitation and thanked him, she was helping him with his tie? "It's my pleasure, darling. And I apologize for ruining your book earlier today."

"It's all right," Victoria answered, and began to unbutton her husband's shirt. "I suppose I should apologize for causing you to lose earlier at arm wrestling."

Her behavior left Conrad even more dumbfounded than before. She not only forgave him without a snotty remark, but she apologized as well? And was helping him take off his shirt? "No, it's fine," Conrad replied, collecting himself from his thoughts. "I rather enjoyed the method of distraction you chose."

Victoria smiled and looked down as she slipped his shirt off his shoulders. "I thought you might."

His shirt got tangled around his elbows, so Victoria moved forward and slid her arms into the sleeves, pressing her body against his chest to get closer. Conrad's heartbeat quickened as Victoria wrapped her arms around him, reaching behind him to try and free his arms from the material. "Sorry," she muttered as she squeezed tighter against him to reach farther.

"It's no problem," Conrad managed to get out as he felt her hips press against his. "Take your time."

Victoria finally yanked his shirt away from his arms, stepping away from him and handing him his shirt. "Here."

"Thank you Victoria," Conrad murmured, amazed at how she'd been acting. Was it something he'd said? Taking his chances, as he passed his wife on his way to completely change, he placed his hands gently on her waist and moved forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

Unexpectedly, Victoria's head shot up and instead of his lips hitting her forehead, they met with hers. Neither pulled away for a minute, both standing together in a confused passionate kiss.

Victoria yanked away quickly after a moment, and stepped away from him, looking horrified at what they'd done. Conrad realized she'd probably blame this whole thing on him. "I-I didn't mean to, I was going to kiss your forehead but you looked up and... I don't know, we kissed?"

She stepped back a few paces, and Conrad watched her start to blush. "No, it was my mistake, I'm sorry..."

Conrad moved forward until he was close to her once again. "It's all right... I kind of liked it."

Victoria looked down shyly, but gazed into his eyes when she felt his hand brush her cheek.

To her surprise, Conrad nervously leaned in a second time, and their lips met with the same amount of love and passion that had overcame their last kiss.

Victoria's eyes fluttered shut, and she began to wrap her arms around his neck, until her senses got the better of her. Instantly she pulled back, stepping out of his grasp without another word.

Conrad sighed. "Victoria, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

"Just don't... don't bring feelings into this," Victoria mumbled shyly as she changed. "It made everything so much harder last time."

"Was it harder or was it better?" Conrad asked as he got into bed beside her. "Why did you act so nice to me tonight just to push me away?"

"Because I felt like it, Conrad," Victoria answered truthfully. "I don't always enjoy being cruel to you."

"Then why push me away now?"

Victoria didn't answer him. She was afraid; afraid that he could already see right through her. The last time they'd gotten close like this it had ended so badly, it had hurt Victoria more than any other fight or divorce they'd had. It had hurt her because she loved him. And she was starting to fear that she loved him again.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long update. Besides that, yeah! Victoria's starting to love Conrad more! But as always, let's hide it under anger and aggression! :P Aaaannyways, I'm going to try to have the chapters out sooner. I have a certain idea for the next part, hopefully you guys will like it... I know I'm going to. Thanks as always for reading, and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait! This one is a little shorter but I hope it's enjoyable. **

* * *

Victoria awoke to a gentle shaking of her shoulder, and Conrad whispering her name. "Victoria! Wake up!"

She flinched away from his touch, noticing the sunrise through the window. "Conrad? What time is it! What are you doing?"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh. I wanted to do something special today."

"Not this early!" Victoria protested in a hushed tone. "It's barely 5 am!"

"This is the only way it'll work," Conrad told her. "Trust me, you'll enjoy this."

The mystery of what Conrad had planned was the only thing that got his wife out of bed. "All right, Conrad, I'm up. Now what is this 'special' thing we're doing today?"

He grinned and motioned to the dresser. There were two sets of clothes, neatly folded side by side. "Just get dressed and then I'll tell you."

Victoria walked cautiously over to the dresser and picked up her outfit for that day. "What is this?"

Conrad laughed at her reaction. "Just do it, trust me!"

Victoria sighed and unfolded the outfit; a pair of dark wash jeans, a Gap tee-shirt and a white hoodie. "Why do I need to dress like this?" She asked as she dressed.

"Because," Conrad reminded her. "I have a plan." He had donned a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, blue long sleeve shirt and, to Victoria's amusement, a baseball hat.

"You're certainly playing along," Victoria teased as she slipped on the sneakers he'd tossed her and moved towards the door. Conrad grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into him. "Quiet," he whispered into her ear. "We're sneaking out. If Chris knows what I'm planning he'd never allow it."

Victoria felt excitement rise inside of her, although she knew she should still be angry at him after last night. "Fine. But I can choose to go back anytime."

Conrad shrugged and grabbed her hand, despite her attempts to shake him off. He led her down the stairs, sneaking quietly towards the door. "Come on," he mouthed to her as he slowly opened the door, holding it open and motioning her to move through it.

As soon as they both were outside the house, Victoria burst out laughing. She didn't know why, but she couldn't hold the urge in any longer. Conrad grinned and slung his arm around her shoulders, keeping her by his side even when she tried to slip from his grasp. He led her around the corner and into the garage. "Today, we are going to be a normal couple."

Victoria frowned at him as she climbed in the car. "You know we're far from that, Conrad."

"Just be quiet for a moment," Conrad interrupted her. "You said you didn't want to go on a date with cameras filming our every move. Well, I decided to make your wish come true."

When Victoria tried to cut in, he continued before she could protest. "We're going to go to the grocery store. Go see movies. Go drive around, go get fast food. We're going to be a normal, happy couple. And whatever complaints you have, just remember that if you go back home, you'll be forced to play my loving wife for a million TV screens all around the world. If you stay with me, then all you have to do is play my loving wife for me."

"If you think I'm going to act like I love you, you're mistaken," Victoria scoffed, bucking her seat belt. "That is what I'm trying to escape from."

"Come on, Victoria," Conrad bargained, sliding the key in the ignition. "Is it more enjoyable to love or hate someone? To be happy or miserable?"

"Happy, of course," Victoria answered matter-of-fact-ly. "But that's not to say I enjoy 'loving' you."

"Well, you don't have to," Conrad reminded her. "But if you wanted to, that's a different matter."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "If you're trying to convince me to love you again, you're awfully bad at it."

Conrad sighed. "Let's put it this way. When you were with Pascal or David, did you enjoy holding hands or kissing?"

"Yes, naturally," Victoria replied honestly.

"Well then let me do that for you," Conrad pressed. "What's so bad about forgetting all about both our past mistakes for one day and showing affection to each other?"

Victoria sighed, staring off into space. "Maybe," she answered vaguely. "I'll think about it."

Conrad grinned and pulled the car out of the garage.

* * *

Victoria waited for Conrad to hold her side door open before she exited the car. She felt his hand find hers, and when she weakly tried to resist, he only held tighter. So she let him for the time being, smiling widely.

"This is Walmart," he announced, leading her through the doors into the store.

Victoria looked around curiously. It had been a while since she'd set foot in a store such as this. "What do we even need, Conrad?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought it would be fun."

Victoria nodded as she gazed off into the distance, noticing something instantly. She grabbed Conrad's wrist and pulled him along with her. "I used to buy these for Charlotte and Daniel when they were toddlers," Victoria remembered, picking up the container of bubbles. "They always loved to blow bubbles."

Conrad smiled. His plan was working; Victoria was enjoying herself. "Well then dear, let's get some."

He ran over and found a cart, pushing it over to his wife, who was deciding between colors. She finally settled on the purple and set them in the cart. "Now you pick out something, Conrad."

He grinned down at her. "This is your day, Victoria. All I need is standing right here beside me."

Victoria looked at him for a moment, realizing he was talking about her. She stood confused for a moment, then quickly leaned forward on the tips of her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. And as soon as her lips had left his cheek, she was gone; racing down the aisle in pursuit of another item that had caught her eye.

Conrad laughed, chasing after her and catching odd looks from employees who obviously thought they were too old to be running in the store.

* * *

Victoria browsed through the aisles quickly, moving towards something Conrad vaguely recognized from various commercials on television. It was a hula hoop.

"Not in the store, Victoria," Conrad groaned, trying to stop his wife from making a scene in the middle of the store. "You don't know how to do that."

Victoria plucked a brightly colored sparkly hoop from the rack and slipped it around her. "Oh, and you do?"

"Of course not," he answered matter-of-factly. "But you'll hurt yourself, or someone else."

She didn't pay attention to him, of course, and started swinging the light hoop around her hips. Conrad smiled; it was fun watching her do this. But as he'd assumed, she wasn't any good at it.

Which was why only five minutes later, Victoria and Conrad were standing over a large display of tuna cans that had been knocked over by Victoria's hula hooping. The manager was none too happy about it and demanded that they had to buy all of the cracked and dented cases, much to Conrad's dismay.

"I think we're about ready to check out, sweetheart," he informed her as he gathered 50 cans of tuna into the cart along with the broken hula hoop. "We need to start eating some of this tuna before it all goes bad."

Victoria wrinkled her nose in disagreement as she followed Conrad to the register. "I hate seafood."

"Of course you do," he answered playfully as he loaded up the bags. "You're picky about everything."

"Well, excuse me for not wanting my breath to smell awful," Victoria replied smartly, grabbing her hula hoop and following him out the door. "

* * *

"Where to next?" Conrad asked, getting into the car besides her. "We don't have a lot of time before Chris will track us down."

"What time is it?" Victoria asked curiously, leaning to see the time on his phone.

Conrad winced. "2:30."

"Okay," Victoria decided. "Let's go eat lunch."

"Where do you want to go?" Conrad asked, igniting the engine.

Victoria began to name an expensive Italian restaurant that she adored when Conrad cut her off. "No. _No _fancy places."

"Conrad," Victoria whined. "That's not fair."

"Yes it is sweetheart, you either listen to me or we go back to couples therapy," Conrad retorted. "Your choice."

She sighed reluctantly. "If I never see that counselor again, it'll be too soon."

Conrad frowned. "I actually kind of enjoy our sessions."

"Why?" Victoria asked in disbelief. "They're _awful_."

Conrad shrugged nervously. "She's trying to help us become the happy couple we once were. I don't see what's so wrong with that."

"I don't think we'll ever be happy again," Victoria admitted quietly. "Too much has happened between us."

Conrad didn't answer for a moment, then decided to speak up. "You know what? I think you love me."

Victoria sat back, shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You love me," Conrad repeated, taking his eyes off the road quickly to glance over at her. "You say you can't stand me and that you hate me and you want a divorce, but I know you love me."

"Don't go speaking for others Conrad, it doesn't suit you," Victoria snapped. "What in the world would make you think that?"

"You've married me, twice. We've spent more time together in our lives than apart. You could've chosen to kick me out of your bedroom today and not to trust me, but instead you let me have full control of everything and look what happened. You're enjoying yourself. And I can see it in your eyes Victoria, you love me," Conrad replied with a smile.

Victoria turned away from him so he couldn't see her smile. "Well I think you love me."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Conrad answered lightly. "What would make you think that?"

"It's very obvious Conrad," Victoria teased him pridefully. "You're always trying to hold my hand and kiss me and touch me and get me to love you. You definitely love me."

"Well I'm not saying I don't," Conrad announced carefully. "But I want you to admit you love me first."

"I won't say anything until you admit you love _me _first," Victoria retorted.

"I'm not saying anything until you kiss me," Conrad decided.

Victoria sat back, completely prepared. "You do love me!"

"I never said that," Conrad disagreed. "I said I wanted you to kiss me."

"Why would you want me to kiss you otherwise?" Victoria asked. "Admit it. You love me."

Without another word, Conrad pulled the car into the nearest parking lot, turning it off and sitting back against the seat. He closed his eyes and leaned back, putting his feet up on the dash and relaxing.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked, completely bewildered. "Conrad?"

"We're not going anywhere until you kiss me," Conrad replied lazily, never moving a muscle.

Victoria clenched her jaw. "Conrad, you're testing my patience."

He shrugged and leaned back, checking his phone. "Oh, look. 3:00 already. Chris will be close to finding out where we are by now."

"I will not kiss you!" Victoria nearly shouted angrily. Now it was about more than love, it was pride. "I'll sit right here until you go."

"Okay," Conrad replied, shutting his eyes again and taking off his hat. "I'm taking a nap."

Victoria sighed angrily. "Fine. I'll _kiss _you."

Conrad smiled and sat up, wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her crawl over to his seat. Once she was awkwardly seated on his lap, he slipped both arms around her and pulled her closer. "Whenever you're ready."

"I hate you," Victoria informed him as she unwillingly laced her arms around his neck, straddling his hips with her legs as well. "I really do."

Conrad smirked. "That doesn't matter right now cutie. Go ahead."

"Never call me that again," Victoria hissed before she leaned in and began kissing him.

She pulled away after about five seconds, staring nervously at him. "Was that..."

He cut her off and pulled her in again, sensually kissing her and caressing her gently with his strong hands. Victoria surprisingly accepted his kiss and complied with his wishes, pressing closer to him and shutting her eyes slowly.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Victoria jumped back, eyes wide as she stared at the man looking in through their window. Chris, to be exact. And he was none too happy. "You can't show any affection to each other at all, then you run away for a day and now you're pulled over on the side of the road making out?"

"I didn't want to, he made me, at least the first time, the second time I let him but I don't know what I was thinking..." Victoria rambled, climbing off of Conrad's lap and out of the car. Her husband soon followed.

"What were you doing?" Chris asked. "You've been gone all day!"

"Victoria doesn't like all the cameras following her around," Conrad explained. "I took her out to give her a break."

"And she let you? I thought you hated him Victoria!" Chris shouted. "I can't get one ounce of romance for this documentary, until I'm not filming?!"

"I do hate him, and he knows that," Victoria compensated. "Chris, calm down."

"No," Chris answered. "Get back in that car right now you two."

"Excuse me?" Conrad asked, none too happy to be ordered around by this man.

"Conrad, sit down like you did before and Victoria, go get on top of him," Chris ordered.

Conrad silently sat down in the car again and pulled his reluctant wife on top of him. "What's the point of this, Chris?"

"Well, since you two like kissing so much you're going to do it again, while I film for the documentary," Chris replied. "So go ahead."

He pulled out the video camera and began taping, waiting expectantly for the two uncomfortable Graysons to begin.

Conrad made the first move, bringing his arms around her again and kissing her lovingly. Victoria finally gave in and leaned against him, responding quickly and threading her fingers through his hair.

So Victoria soon found out that maybe, maybe if she had said she loved him when he first asked, they wouldn't have been stuck in a car kissing for the next hour.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for all the time I took to update. Things have been pretty hectic lately but I'm not giving up on these stories yet! Also, Allegiance should be updated as well, probably in a few days! Please review! **


End file.
